柯哀-选择
by Librazy
Summary: 一文，虐，酸，甜，感动，苦涩，等待，选择。 (直播，随时坑随时更)


三，二，一。柯南默念。盯着手枪的准星。  
迅速踢开门，冲出转角，六声交错的枪响，扫视一周，和对面的哀对了一眼  
"糟了!"  
顶楼一阵扫射的枪响。  
哀先冲上楼梯，柯南也反应过来，从另一个楼梯冲上去。通往天台的门已经被撞开了。  
Gin专心致志的扫射着天空中的三角翼。  
哀瞄准了Gin，手却不住的颤动。  
Gin余光一瞥，甩手对准Sherry，毫不留情的按下扳机。  
"砰!"  
柯南的子弹穿出Gin的眉心，Gin的子弹擦过Sherry的肩头。  
哀瞟了眼肩头，地上Gin的尸体和仍举着枪的柯南。  
"啪擦"哀的枪掉到地上。打破了0.618s的沉默。  
"FBI and CIA，Blackhole cleared。"通信肩章传来的声音。  
"Jimmy Kudo，Blackmansion cleared。"柯南回。  
"啊啦，你要的perfect ending，大侦探。~"哀笑了笑，"现在该你选择结局了。"  
听得出来，声音有点颤抖。

医院。  
"啪!"  
柯南同时从耳机和空气中听到隔壁的窃听器砸烂的声音。  
换上另一副耳机。  
"工藤新一，如果你听得到的话，就过来吧。"  
小心翼翼的推开哀的单人病房的门。哀抱膝坐在床上。  
"果然还是大侦探的风格呢。这么…'关心'我呢…兰还好吧。"  
"嗯…"  
"那你最好在我受不了之前，把所有的…监视器拆掉。"  
柯南取下了哀枕后床架上的一个硬塑料螺母，交给哀。  
"啪擦"。螺母连着电路板碎在了哀的掌心。  
"可以告诉我，你怎么了吗？"  
哀与柯南对视一眼，缓缓开口:"我想，不行。你最好在我还可以压抑住心情的时候离开。"  
"…如果我选择陪着你呢？"  
哀埋下头，狠狠的掐着自己。  
二十分钟后，哀缓缓地抬头，狠狠的甩了甩稍稍凌乱的刘海，瞟了眼柯南。  
"呵，你安全了。你真的敢'冒着生命危险'来陪我?…"  
"你也不至于把我…"意识到说错话了，柯南愣了一下，准备试着安慰哀，却发现哀又埋下头啜泣。  
工藤的手机不合时宜的响了起来。  
哀抬头看着柯南，对视一秒。  
"那…再见了。"哀轻轻抹了抹微红的眼眶。  
"再见了。"柯南快步走出房间，接起电话。  
"兰…姐姐"意识到忘了开变声器，柯南赶忙圆场，"新一哥哥，兰姐姐的电话。"  
"啪""臭小子你拿我电话!"新一  
"不好意思。。看到是兰姐姐的的电话我就接了。。"柯南  
"你在哪！为什么不来看我!"兰  
"我…先看看柯南和哀…对不起…"新一  
"新一啊，赶快陪我去实验室一趟，快走!"阿笠博士叫到。  
"那。。你先去吧。。我爱你"兰  
"嗯。。再见"新一  
挂了电话，柯南看了看站在身后的哀。  
"去实验室吧，大侦探~"哀微微一笑。  
柯南愣了一下，尴尬的挤了挤脸，跟着哀下楼。  
一路无言。

阿笠宅，实验室。  
三个U盘。一个真空的药瓶，里面有一粒胶囊。  
"永久解药，和所有的资料。目前成品只有一粒。"哀冷冷的说。

"太好了！！！这。。。真的吗？"柯南夺过药瓶。

瞬间的安静，让柯南听见了哀微微的啜泣。  
意识到被发现，哀咬了咬嘴唇，恢复了冷冷的表情。  
"…只有一粒么？"柯南  
"我不需要。"哀  
"…为…为什么？！"柯南  
"你有你的angel ，那我呢?"哀  
"那你为什么把解药…给我…"柯南倒吸一口凉气。  
"用不用是你的事。你可以扔掉这三个U盘和这甁解药， APOPTOXIN4869就会从这个世界完全消失 。你也可以吃下它，工藤…"哀忽然剧烈的咳嗽。  
柯南赶忙扶着她的肩膀。  
"啊。。。"哀咬牙忍痛  
"对不起。。我。忘了你。。肩。。"柯南  
"没事—拿…去吧。"哀  
柯南拿着解药和哀对视。哀依然是冷冷的表情。  
柯南败了。低下头看了看解药。  
哀轻轻的放下装着一切的U盘，转头冲回房间。"三小…时…内…给我…你的选择。"，哀到门口，咬牙挤出一句话。

===Chapter.1 三小时的岔路口===

柯南呆呆的望着这一粒解药。桌面上是一个闹钟。  
6.21 20:59。  
新的夏至的一切，以及所有的未来，将在这三个小时之内被决定。  
从吃下APTX4869的那一刻，到20:59的所有的记忆，crowd in  
无论失去谁，都将是无法承受的  
无论伤害谁，都将是无法挽回的

6.21 21:03  
柯南咬咬舌头，深呼吸一口，强迫自己冷静下来。  
该冷静下来想想，这份最重要的选择。

[工藤新一，你活了这么久，不就是为了和毛利兰在一起么？  
青梅竹马的往事，多少年的思念，难道就这么放弃了吗?  
说好一起读完帝丹高中，要一起上理想的大学，要一起。。。难道。。。  
我还来得及没找你学空手道，你还没有和我一起破过案。。  
兰 这么多年，你知道我一直在守护你吗?]

[柯南，别忘了，每次重大案件，每个生死瞬间，都是谁在默默的帮你，都是谁不惜危险来保护你。没有她，你不知道死了多少次了!  
那么多年的并肩战斗，看得出，哀冰冷的…外表下那温暖的心。  
…或许，我再也无法遇见一个吐槽也能吐的如此有水平的女生了，再也无法遇见一个能和你并肩作战的女生了，再也无法遇见一个能让我…]  
一阵铃声打乱了柯南纷乱的思绪。是江户川柯南的手机。  
6.21 21:31

柯南回过神来，用颤抖的手拿出了手机。平次的电话真是时候。  
6.21 21:22  
"…喂?工藤啊?"平次  
"哦?"  
"你有空吗?来警局一下吧。"平次  
"没空"柯南的声音略颤抖  
"怎…怎…为什么？！"平次愣了一下。  
某柯趁机结束了通话。  
柯南呆呆的望着手机。  
[那天。。雪崩的时候。。不对。。是这部。。是兰的电话。。把我唤醒。。]  
[还有。。那时。。和哀一起滑雪。。紧张的时候。。还是那么有爱。。]  
呆呆的发呆。一遍一遍过着那些回忆。  
6.21 21:32  
[我到底。。为了什么？]  
[如果吃下解药，就可以和兰在一起了。。但代价是。。灰原哀]  
[为什么他要这么狠心让我来做这个选择。。为什么要做出解药后再。。]  
[不过。。她的内心。。也许真的有着想象不到的痛苦吧。她宁愿付出生命保护我们，却可以为了一段录音陷入危险]  
[但是。。兰。。果然还是放不下吧。。工藤]  
某柯站起来，环视四周，半罐黑咖啡，一叠草稿纸，还有整齐的笔尺，残存一点余温。  
沙发边的矮柜上，放着他送哀的皮包，还有几本时尚杂志。  
吸引他注意力的，确实沙发上的泰迪熊。  
脑补下哀默默的抱着熊的姿态，  
柯南猛地甩了甩头。  
[这，还真是不可爱啊。。。]  
[选择了灰原，那么。。兰。。她怎么办。毕竟。。青梅竹马的感情，是谁都承受不了的啊。兰可以等工藤这么多年，而我。。却要。。]  
某柯揪着头发，试图什么都不想，失败了。  
6.21 22:03  
隐隐听到钢琴曲，《哀的决意》。  
柯南起身，静静的听着。  
从哀的房间传来的。  
柯南轻轻的走到哀卧室的门口。  
"进来吧。"哀坐在钢琴前面，默默的弹着钢琴。  
柯南默默的听着。  
曲终。"…还是拿不定主意么，大侦探?"  
"…嗯"某柯  
"拿走解药，去找你的angel啊。"哀眼圈微红，声音略沙哑。  
"…那你呢?"某柯  
"默默的活着，刷存在感。"哀  
"你为什么会把决定权交给我?"柯南  
"我想，你现在的心情应该和我当年一样吧。"灰原  
"嗯?什么时候?"某柯  
"嗯。。果然。我现在还不想说。"哀  
"那，如果是你，你会让我如何选择?"柯南  
"在这点上我还是很自私的。。还是会…把你留下。"哀坐上床，抱膝坐着，"那我为什么要帮你去研制解药呢…咳…咳…"  
哀控制住呼吸，试图压制无法控制的心情。  
"那…我先走了?"柯南

"拿走解药，选择你的angel吧。。别管我了。。我这只深海的鲨鱼，难道不应该被猎杀么？"哀，  
"或者，…能再陪我一会么?"  
柯哀对视凝噎。  
"或许。。你永远不会知道，你对我…"，哀埋下头，停止了话题。  
柯南注视着抽噎的哀，轻轻摸了摸灰原的头。  
哀抬起头，脸微红。微微凌乱的棕发，蓝色的眼眸，微皱的眉心。。  
"你真可爱，真的。"柯南  
哀赌气地扭过头。  
工藤的手机不合时宜地响了，兰的号码。

哀揉了揉鼻子，起身走到柯南身边，"…祝你…幸福"。  
哀快步走到阳台，趴在栏杆上。  
某柯愣了一秒，打开变声器接起电话，"你好"  
"还在纠结新兰还是柯哀呢？"快斗。  
"…你!?"柯南  
"是吧。"  
"嗯…?"  
"赶紧去陪小哀吧。挂掉电话后我会告诉兰你的真实身份。—哦，还有，这里有红子和本堂瑛佑陪着她哦。"  
通话结束。  
6.21 23:33

"…什…什么？"柯南才反应过来。  
"怎…么了？"哀转过头，脸上的泪水还没来得及擦，"不是兰?"  
"基德，他告诉了兰我的真实身份。"柯南此时却异常平静。  
"也就是说，你失去了兰。"哀  
[没关系，我还有你。]  
"没关系，我…能照顾好自己。"柯南  
情商真低。应该直接向我表白才对。  
工藤收到一条短信，快斗的:兰接受了现实，表示感觉不会再爱了，接下来就看那小子的了。也祝你们幸福。  
柯南看完，抬起头，哀正盯着他看，虽然还是面无表情。  
[花痴啊。。]  
柯南轻轻的用手擦去了哀脸上的泪水。  
哀脸红，转过头去，想了想还是转回来，不小心又碰到柯南的眼神，只好低下头。

==Chapter1结束==

==Chapter1.5-小虐心的对白==  
哀就地倒在床上。  
柯南也倒在她身边，躺成大字型。  
"啊。。"哀惨叫，"你。。干了啥。。"  
柯南抬起手。  
一定不能脸红啊。。  
"你又吃我豆腐。。"哀转过脸瞪着柯南。  
"那也应该是我脸红啊"柯南  
被发现了。。  
"那也比你面色苍白好多了"哀  
[真是不可爱]  
"果然女人心情好的时候真的好可怕。"柯南  
"…"哀  
突然有种想哭的感觉  
"柯南，…你会保护我么？"哀  
" 你可不是我想的那种只会说保护我的富家小姐"柯南  
"其实。。是啦。。"灰原，"嗯…"  
灰原轻轻侧过脸，压着呼吸。  
[看来。。她今天。。确实是。。]  
"想哭，就哭吧。"  
难道。。我有这么需要他么  
"柯南，你知道吗。。这么多年，一直只有你陪着我。。你和小兰，还有。。是我活下来的唯一动力。。  
"真的很谢谢你，有几次，我真的想结束生命，但都是你…帮我  
"总是装的很坚强，却总是一个人哭泣，靠一杯黑咖啡熬过夜晚，麻木的研制着对我来说无用的解药。"灰原  
"如果我选择兰的话，你会。。"柯南  
"出国，从头开始一个没有你的人生。不过我知道，你更放不下的，应该还是我。"灰原  
"为什么？"某柯  
"因为。。我最放不下的的，还是你  
"我们之间那么多的小萌点，那么多有爱的对白。。果然还是你情商太低。"灰原  
情商低的大侦探。。最可爱了  
"情商太高，让人猜都猜不透"某柯  
"…嗯。。确实。。有的时候，真的好想拥有简简单单的快乐。"灰原，"或许，经历的太多，也是一件很痛苦的事情。很多时候，一个人失眠躺在床上，那种胸闷到窒息的感觉，想找一个人聊聊天，却没有人…除了你。。我只能一个人弹钢琴。。压抑着心情。。"  
"有你陪着，也挺好的。…不过，我想知道，你的经历。"柯南  
哀起身，"走吧，陪我逛逛。"  
==Chapter1.5 End==

==半个番外==(填坑用  
柯南跟着哀来到了实验室。  
"先想想这些东西怎么处理吧"哀指着aptx4869最后的存在。  
"这三个U盘是…"某柯  
"这是组成成分的所有资料。这个是制作的所有资料。这是。。解药的…"哀  
"唔…你觉得。。"柯南  
"啪"一个U盘碎在哀的手心。  
银色子弹的制作过程从此失传。  
"剩下两个呢？大侦探?"  
柯南拿起装有解药资料的U盘，掰了下，狠狠掰断。  
"这个留下吧。"哀，"毕竟…是我毕生心血啦。"  
"这粒。。"柯南  
哀接过解药，往柯南嘴里塞了下去。  
"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！…"柯南。  
"巧克力好吃不?"灰原从口袋里掏出一个胶囊，打开，倒在酒精里摇了摇，"完成。"  
"呃…又来吓我。"某柯  
"看来你的。心理承受力还不错么。。准备好下一波打击：拿好钱包，陪我逛街吧"  
"呃啊。。"  
==end==

6.22 0:01 "全新的一天，夏至"哀看了看表，简短的评论。  
柯南抬头望着星空，"看!"

"有灰机！"  
还以为他看到流星准备浪漫一下呢= =。。 高估了他的情商  
"啊啦，所以说你真的把自己当小学生了么 。。"哀  
"…那我总不可能说我看到NGC 7099了吧 。。"柯南  
他。。无心的还是。。  
哀转头，正好对上柯南的眼神，对视了两秒 ，哀先受不了了，转了回去。  
为什么现在这么容易脸红…  
哀甩了甩头，理了理微凌乱的头发，余光发 现柯南依然看着她，脸更红了。  
囧大了。。  
[总算有一点女生的样子了]  
"话说，…现在去哪?"柯南  
"买包。"哀"  
两个小孩去买包。。"柯南  
"…也是"  
"话说你为啥那么喜欢芙纱绘?"某柯  
"习惯。""为什么会有这种坏习惯?"  
"嗯…几年前的夏至的凌晨，…某人陪我逛街"Sherry  
"某人是…""Gin。"哀的声音有点颤抖  
[果然。]  
"他对你很重要么？"  
"嗯…当年我还是少女的时候，他骗取了我一半的感情。…之所以说是一半，还有一半给我姐姐了。  
"那时，我还是那么无助的时候，他就这么出现在我生命中…当时懵懂的心，把所有的信任完完全全的给了他。就这么，一步步陷入了他的圈套。每天的生活，只有他和银色子弹。"  
"…什么？"某柯  
"你放心，在他对我下手之前，我猛地发现这是个圈套，那一刻的无助…几乎把我摧毁。试图逃脱，却发现已经无法逃出他的羁绊…直到我被迫吃下那个胶囊。  
"果然，对于他，感情就是来利用的。他劫持了兰，离开组织的据点，就是故意引诱你和我和他对决。他的真实意图，只是为了杀掉我。没想到KID会来捣乱，把兰救走。。最后，还是你开了你的第一枪…也是最后一枪了吧。  
"到最后，我却不忍心下手…那时却想，死在Gin的枪下。"  
"…斯德哥尔摩综合症？"某柯  
"嗯…可能吧"哀  
"所以说…他是你的初恋？"柯南  
"是…宫野志保的初恋"  
-w-  
两人在街上闲逛，有一搭没一搭地聊着他们的往事。  
"…啊啊啊"某柯打了个哈欠  
"困了…"哀从手袋里拿出一瓶咖啡递给柯南。  
柯南想了想，接了过来，放到口袋里。  
"不喝吗…？"哀  
"回去睡吧，一直熬夜…可不好哦"某柯  
"…"哀

回到家，柯南回到他的房间，倒头就睡。  
哀冲了杯咖啡，打开台灯，写了封信，放在柯南枕边。  
用一周时间，和我自己，做为给你，和这几年的礼物

哀一觉醒来，扭过头，柯南没在身边。但有一个手包，正是她最想要的款。

PS:下次更哀的信的内容哦  
PPS:对一楼剧情的解释：Gin离开总部，劫持兰到一个摩天大楼顶楼意图杀掉Sherry，柯哀冲上去时，兰却被KID救走。  
PPPS:NGC 7099,即M30，是一个位于摩羯座的球状星团

—灰原给柯南的信—  
鉴于你这几天的表现，我决定将我这一周时间送给你作为礼物。你可以在法律及道德允许范围内合理安排。我也会尽量配合。  
—灰原哀

哀正看着那个包发呆，余光却注意到了一些异样。转过头，柯南刚悄无声息的推开门。  
"想干啥。"灰原  
"嘻嘻，帮忙倒一下垃圾。"柯南甩了甩手中的垃圾袋。  
哀愣了一下，瞟了一眼自己的垃圾桶。  
啊。。这可不行。。  
"啊啦，大侦探也这么体贴人了？"灰原  
"嘻嘻。。你给我这么贵重的礼物。。我也要报答一下啊"柯南  
"我不觉得我的时间比一个皮包加某人亲自为我倒一次垃圾贵重…喂喂不用了"  
柯南趁机收拾好了垃圾桶里面的几个纸团和咖啡袋。  
喂喂。。  
哀赶紧套上衣服，柯南已经提着垃圾袋一路小跑出了房间。  
柯南正在穿鞋，博士正好开门回来："新一你。。"  
"倒垃圾。"柯南留下一句话，快步出了门。  
"小哀你。。"博士  
"那家伙的话能信？"灰原套好鞋，冲出门。  
柯南正站在垃圾堆前，准备展开一个纸团。  
不许看！  
"不许看！"哀冲过去一把抓下纸团。  
"为什么。。？"柯南  
"把剩下的还给我。"某傲娇  
"…不都是准备写给我看的吗？"  
你看得懂？  
"不行…啦"哀  
"那。。谈谈条件？"  
"唔…可以"  
"比如说。。你送我的时间延长成一个月？"某柯  
我还等着什么奇奇怪怪的条件呢。。  
"。。好吧"灰原  
"或者整个假期算了"得寸进尺的某柯  
"哼。"灰原哀扭过头去  
"。。喂"柯南  
"还！给！我！"哀咆哮。  
"要不要为了几团废纸这么纠结啊，睡裙没换，头发没梳，鞋子鞋带都掉了。。"某柯半月眼"喏，给你吧。"  
灰原一把抓过垃圾袋，连着手上的纸团扔了出去，扭头就走。  
"喂。。—等我绑鞋带一下"柯南  
哀想起自己的鞋带也没有绑好，半蹲下绑好鞋带，柯南也赶了上来。  
"…你说要送我七天时间。。是什么意思"柯南  
"这几天我的时间表由你安排。—正常的男生应该会带女生逛逛街看看电影什么的或者在家打情骂俏，随你便。"哀  
"逛街就免了，我的钱也是有限的啊。"柯南  
哀强忍着笑瞪了他一眼。  
还真想不到你会带我干啥呢。算了就他这EQ。

==Chapter2-用七天时间做礼物==

"你是怎么知道我给你的信写了好几遍的？"灰原哀坐在沙发上看在手中的书。  
"给你送包的时候就看到了信。太暗了就没有仔细看，早上起来才注意到纸上的印痕。"柯南坐的她隔一个位置。  
哀伸手拿茶几上的咖啡，被柯南的手轻轻按住了  
"这几天，你就少喝点咖啡吧。"柯南  
"嗯…谢谢"灰原

江户川拿着福尔摩斯探案集认真的看着。小哀被冷落在一旁，心不在焉的翻阅着星座书。  
"江户川同学，你总该说点什么吧。"灰原  
"。。。早饭怎么办。"  
灰原放下书，冷冷的走到厨房。  
柯南继续看书。看的是那些已经可以倒背如流的章节。  
"江户川，开饭了。"哀一边把博士从电脑前拖到餐厅，一遍喊柯南。  
三个座位上分别是三份早餐。 花生黄油蓝莓果酱三明治，小笼包，以及一份素食营养餐。  
小笼包被摆在了三明治对面的位置。  
柯南自觉坐到他的位置上。  
灰原和博士一起坐了下来。  
三个人各吃各的，冷场一分钟。

灰原习惯性地拿起咖啡壶，想起了什么，放了下来。  
"如果你渴的话，我帮你倒杯果汁吧。"柯南  
"…嗯。谢谢你，江户川…"灰原  
[还真不习惯她没有用女王语气呢]  
"那你想要什么果汁？"柯南跳下椅子，准备去拿果汁。  
"…苹果醋吧…还…"灰原  
柯南马上跑去厨房拿了一罐苹果醋，急匆匆的回来，放到灰原身边。  
"…江户川，…"灰原扭过头看着他。脸似乎有些红

"…嗯…你的那盘小笼包的中间那个是芥末馅的…"灰原  
[这才是她的风格2333]  
柯南一脸怨念回到座位，拿起了那个芥末馅的小笼包，  
然后津津有味地痛苦地吃了下去。  
"…江户川，…"  
"看来你准备这桌美味还真是煞费苦心了呢，谢谢你~"柯南  
灰原松了一口气，看到他那难掩痛苦的享受状，忍不住笑了。  
"话说。。小哀啊，咖啡不喝就给我喝吧。"博士插话  
"您老人家昨晚通宵未归，在干啥呐"灰原  
"哈哈。。陪芙纱绘阿姨看电影、逛街啦。。"博士挠挠头  
柯哀对视一眼，继续吃东西。  
就算是吃完了，两个人也是继续坐在沙发上，继续看着面前的书。  
其实，只是两个人都需要熟悉一下，Ta们的新关系。


End file.
